This invention is generally directed to automatic call distribution (ACD) systems which support management of information system (MIS) devices. Event messages sent from telecommunication switches are received and processed by the MIS devices to provide statistical data concerning the operation of the ACD system and the performance of agents who handle ACD calls. This invention more specifically addresses an interface apparatus and corresponding method that handles event messages generated by a plurality of telecommunication switches.
A company which has a high traffic calling volume may utilize an ACD system implemented by a telecommunication switch to more efficiently handle incoming calls. For example, an airline may utilize teams or groups of ACD agents to handle incoming calls concerning reservations and customer assistance. Depending on the volume of calls and the location of agents handling the incoming calls, two or more telecommunication switches may simultaneously serve different agent teams of the same company. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a system. Central office switch 10 in this illustrative example supports ACD customers A1 and B1. Central office switch 12 supports ACD customers A2 and C1. In this example, customers A1 and A2 represent two different teams of ACD agents which handle calls made to company A. Customers B1 and C1 represent a team of agents which handle calls for companies B and C, respectively. Communication channels 14 and 16 carry messages generated by switches 10 and 12, respectively, to an ACD interface unit (AIU) 18. The AIU 18 functions as a multiplexing unit which routes messages generated by the switches to an appropriate one of the MIS processors 20, 22, 24, and 26 which support ACD teams A1, A2, B1, C1, respectively. It is important to note that each of the MIS processors support ACD teams associated with only one switch. In the illustrative example, the central office switches may comprise an AT&T 5ESS.RTM. switch with the Pinnacle ACD option; the AIU 18 may comprise an AT&T Pinnacle ACD interface unit; the MIS processors 20-26 may comprise Pinnacle MIS processors available from AT&T.
Since each telecommunication switch operates independent of other switches with regard to the assignment of identification parameters for each ACD agent, it is possible that the same identification parameters will have been assigned to different agents supported by two different switches. This problem has been addressed by requiring separate MIS processors to support each switch. Thus, a single MIS processor cannot support the processing of event codes for agents associated with different switches.
If company A desires to have a consolidated statistical report concerning the activities of agents on teams A1 and A2, a separate communication channel 28 must be provided between MIS processors 20 and 22 to couple the statistical data collected for the two ACD agent teams. The need to link separate MIS processors adds complexities for customers such as company A which may desire to have consolidated statistics for all of its ACD agents in teams A1 and A2. Further, companies which may require only a small number of geographically separated agents served by different switches, are required to incur costs associated with MIS processors for each of the groups of its agents associated with different switches. Thus, there exists a need for an improved way for handling ACD event messages so that a single MIS processor can be utilized to process the event messages for all ACD teams of a company event where the teams are supported by different switches.